My Revenge
by Rasengan Naruto
Summary: This time I'll prove to them that I am superior to them this time I will prove to them that the Hidden Village of The Darkness will rise again......
1. Chapter 1

Today Naruto really wished things could go back in time. It all started when he was at the training grounds and they were sparring. He was fighting Sakura. He kept thinking that Sasuke-teme is going to make fun of me if I lose this one.

But, just then the whole Rookie Nine and Gai's Team showed and said " Hey guys the Hokage told us that we are going to do joint training today." Kakashi said "OK." Aw man now im really in trouble cuz if i lose i got all the genins of the village watching me. Can things get worse?

Apparantly they can, i lost the match. The next thing I knew was everybody was laughing at me and calling me weak and a dope. Even the senseis were laughing at me too. The next thing i knew was i felt like running. I ran away to my special spot. Okay well it may just look like a alley , but this was my first home.

But then the Kyuubi began to speak " Kit if you really want to get stronger I could train you and make the strongest ninja in the world and maye the strongest demon too. I also could do this all before the chuunin exams." "What really?!?! So you really do care about me afterall you furball." "No I dont and how dare you insult the great Kyuubi no Kitsune?!?!" "Aw whatever but how do we do all that before the chuunin exams?" "Well you are going to leave your team for a while. Here is what you have to do, do the seals i tell you to do. Ok?" "K"

A few moments later there was a blinding flash and he found himself in a white room. ( think of the hyperbolic room in DBZ) "Kit this room makes one day in your world 5 milleniums here. So lets get started."

Well this going to be a long time...

time skip until chunin exams

"Well kit it sure has been a long time." "It sure has furball." "How many times have i told you not to call me that degrading name?" "I don't but close to a trillion." "Whatever."

Soon Naruto was walking to his old teams training grounds.(AN: he is about as strong as two Kyuubis now.) Then he stared at it and went to find his so called teammates.

Then he finally found them. Then he said "Hey guys you miss me?" Sakura and Sasuke looked up from their training and were suprised. No that was an understaement they were astonished. Then Sakura said "Where were you this whole time the Hokage sent ANBU to see if you were gone or ran away." "Well lets just say i went to a special place that made me a lot sronger." "So you finally came back here huh dope." " Yep i did and i suggest you dont call me dope anymore because i should be calling you that." " Oh really then lets fight."

Suddenly Sasuke came up and tried to throw a punch at him but he caught it and blasted Sasuke off to a tree. "Well Sasuke that was fun and all but i dont fight with dopes." Sakura was thing " How strong is Naruto?" That was just when Kakashi came...

TBC

Please read and review and might get next chap up by the weekend. ) 


	2. Chapter 2

" Naruto where did you get so strong?" Kakashi said. "Well lets just say i went to the nine levels of hell. If you know what I mean." "What! Are you serious?" "Yes." "Well if that's over i want you to train Sasuke." "No way im going to train that teme." "He is a Uchiha he deserves it!" "Well what he deserves is a good beating Hatake." "Now you will inform me as Kakashi-sensei." "No way because a person only calls someone sensei when that person taught the other person something. Also, don't think im not going to tell the Hokage about how you go off and train Sasuke instead of me or Sakura." "How dare you say that you ungreatful demon!"

Just then Kakashi fired up his Raikiri and goes to charge at Naruto. But Naruto, however thought otherwise. He quickly went through the hand seals and said " Earth Realese: Earth Dragon!" In a moment Kakashi was blasted away by the mighty dragon of earth. Soon enough Kakashi got up and said "I'll get you back for that brat." But before he walked away a puff appeared and it was Hayate. "Hokage-sama wishes to see you Hatake and Uzumaki." Then he went away. Kakashi and Naruto both dissapeared in a swirl of leaves.

HOKAGE TOWER

Soon enough they both arrived and met the Hokage and some of the strongest jounins in Konoha. "What is the meaning of this Hatake? Just going up to Naruto and firing up the Raikiri to kill Naruto?" "Well sir this demo-" Before he could finish that word Sandaime (sp?) rose up from his chair and immeadiatly (sp?) and said "Don't you ever say that word about Naruto ever again. Now continue." "Well sir this d-... Naruto disrespected me and i thought it would teach him a lesson." "What?!?!? You call that a lesson?!?! You know what i call it ? A lesson that can never be used! You almost killed him. And whats this about how you go and train the 'precious Uchiha' and leave your other two students alone?!?!?! "Well sir I thought Sasuke had the most potential..." Now Sarutobi was really angry he burst up from his seat once again to punch Kakashi but was stopped bye one of his jounins. " NOW LISTEN HERE NARUTO HAD THE MOST POTENTIAL. LOOK AT WHAT I MEAN HE BEAT YOU WITH ONE JUTSU, AND DIDNT EVEN MOVE FROM HIS PLACE AND YOU DONT CALL THAT POTENTIAL?" "Well Hokage-sama he was the dead-last in his academy days so I thought... But before he finish that sentence Sarutobi said "IT DOESNT MATTER IF YOU ARE THE TOP OF THE CLASS OR THE DEADLAST YOU TREAT ALL OF THEM EQUAL! I MADE THAT MISTAKE WITH OROCHIMARU AND WONT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN! Now that the Hokage was out of his angered state he started to speak normally. " Now as a punishment i would have taken your title away as a ninja but, the council wont let me do that because they need someone to train the 'precious Uchiha'. So i've come up with something that is almost as good. You will have your pay docked down to a genin and you will be doing E-ranked missions for 2 years." (AN: I dont know if there is such a thing as E- rank lol) "What that is outragious that little de- brat deserved it because he wont train Sasuke." "Do you want me to have you do E- ranked missions for the rest of your shinobi career?" "No Hokage-sama." "Ok now then everyone go except Naruto."

Now everyone left the only one standing there was the Naruto. "So Naruto where were you this whole time?" "Well I was training with the Kyuu-" Before the anem could escape his mouth Sarutobi said " You recived training from a youkai?!?!" "Yeah he is actually is really nice he only attacked Konoha because someone wearing a Konoha headband murdered his kit and wife so he came to Konoha relying on sight. Now where was I, oh yeah well he trained me and im about two times stronger then him now." "What you are above Kage level even demon level!?!?!" "Yes I am so that is why I want to ask you to become a missing nin..." "Why would yo want to become a missing- nin?" "I don't want to use my powers for Konoha considering how they treated me." "Oh well I guess I can't change your mind. So I want you to leave by nightfall ok?" "Ok."

Naruto then quickly gathered all the things he would need for his trip. But then he saw a picture of his old team. He then quickly threw that in the trash as a few tears gathered up in his eyes before he quickly wiped them away. Now he was going to have a new start, a new future, a new dream... and it's all just behind those gates. He quickly resumed packing and waited until nightfall.

Now Naruto was at the gate just outside it was a new life. He then quickly climbed over the gates and walked over the line that seperates him from a new future.

After that he ran a few miles and set up camp. He did all that until he saw red eyes and a big bandaged thing in the distance...

Like it? Well it is early! Read and Review! Also read my other story but it is discontinued well read it anyway.  
P.S. go visit my website - see yah !  
Oh yeah next chap probably by next week or within it. ) 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello" the red eyed man said. "We need to take you with us." said the blue man. "Why would I want go with you red eyed and blue freaks?" asked Naruto. "Itachi let me kill him." "No master said he wants him back alive." "Can I atleast cut off a leg or two?" "Fine. Knock yourself out." "Yosh!"

Just then in less than a second Kisame was on the floor with slit through his neck...

REPLAY OF WHAT NARUTO DID: Naruto saw Kisame coming and he took his sword out of a summoning scroll. went behind Kisame and slit his throat.  
END OF REPLAY:

"I must retreat damn'it!" "Hey come back you coward!" Just then Itachi disappeared in a swirl of black fire... "Well I guess I should find some good shinobi to help me make a new village. Now we shall have the Village Hidden in The Darkness once again Kyuubi." "Yes kit we do..."

TIME SKIP: 7 YEARS HOKAGE TOWER (note: Going along with the story.)

Just then Shizune rushed into the meeting room and said " Hokage-sama from our spies a new village sprouted and that village destroyed Akatsuki and Orochimaru in a span of one day!" "What how can that be that is impossible?!?!?" exclaimed Tsunade. "Also the person says that it was accomplished by one of the village's genin squads..." "What!" exclaimed Tsunade. "Shizune I want you to call for Maito Gai, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai, and the Konoha's 11 here imeadeately (sp?)!" "Yes Hokage-sama."

After a few minutes everyone was there. "Okay, I have called you all here to give you all a mission." Then there was a lot of talking about what kind of mission would take all of us to do it. "QUIET! Okay now we want you to infiltrate this village called Hidden Village of The Darkness. This village just had one of their genin squads to take down Akatsuki and Orochimaru..." "WHAT?!?!?!?" everbody said unsion(sp?) "How can there be some village that powerful?" asked Lee. "Well Lee we don't have that much info but your mission is to figure out who the kage is and how powerful. Also I do not want anyone to get into fights or you will get killed. This is also going to be a mission clasification that has not been used in centuries, this is a SSS rank mission." "Is this mission really that hard?!?!" asked Neji. "Of course it is not for my Sasuke-kun." said Sakura. "Hn" (well you all know who that is.) "Now everyone you will meet at the east gate at 7 o'clock am. Also Kakashi is the leader. Dismissed!"

Darkness Village

"Oh Naruto-sama our spies informed us that Konoha is sending a team here to spy one our village and figure out who you are." said Itachi!?!?! (The team brought back Akatsuki and Orochimaru alive so they could brainwash them to serve this village. Also all of them are genin.P) "Oh it is okay Itachi they won't get past our defences and our genjutsu around our village. Also I want them to suffer for what they did to me." "Yes Naruto-sama." (P.S. I will call Naruto Naruto-sama from now on until I know how to say darknesskage in japanese.) "Dismissed."

Back to Konoha at The East Gates

"Okay team judging from the info it should take us atleast a week to get there." "Wait, what if the village has gaurds?" asked TenTen. "Well my Sasuke-kun will take care of them!" Sakura exclaimed. "Hn you losers will just hold me back." "Well I think the kage there all ready knows we are going there because he did take down Akatsuki and Orochimaru with one genin team." said Kakashi.

After a few hours of leaping trees they came to a stop and started to make camp. "Hey Sasuke come with me!" Kakashi said. A few moments later he came to Kakashi. "What do you want?" "Well since I think the people there might be strong I am going to privately tutor you until you are stronger than me." "I don't need training because I am a Uchiha!" "Okay... but I will atleast let you copy all my jutsus with your sharingan." "Okay but you can't train anyone else while you are to me because they will just hold me back." "Okay."(note: they don't know how strong Akatsuki is or Orochimaru is, so they are in a run for their money.P)

Time skip 7 days in Darkness Village

"Naruto-sama they are here." said a unknown ninja. "Okay go command the gaurd to go capture them and torture them slowly and painfully..." said Naruto. "Hai Naruto-sama." "Dismissed."

With The Team

"Well we are here and that was a pretty un-" before he could finish that word thousands of thousands of shuriken and kunai came launching at the special little visitors. Tenten just sprang into action she took out a few scrolls and unleashed millions of weapons to block the opposing weapons. "Good job Tenten." Kakashi said. Just then a person came out from the trees and said "Our kage does not welcome your presence, you must leave now." After he said that he sprang into a taijutsu stance. "If you wish to go past me you must defeat me." "You verse a Uchiha? You do not stand a chance at the most powerful clan of Konoha!" Then Sasuke and the others ran towards him and did there most powerful jutsu or taijustu stance. But before they even noticed they were all tied with some very powerful rope which they found out the hard way. "Okay I guess I will just bring you to our kage." Then figures sprouted from the worn trees and carried the 'intruders off into the village straight to the kage tower.

In The Tower

"Nice job Renji," said Naruto. "Yes kage-sama." Before Ranji could leave Naruto said "Bring Ichigo here right away Renji." said Naruto. In the inside of Renji's brain he was laughing very hard thinking 'I feel bad for them now, they could not get a worse punishment.'

Just then Ichigo popped into the room. "What do you want kage-sama?" "Well I want you to give these people a little bit of what they deserve..." "Hahahahahahahahaha this is probably the best job you ever gave me!" Just then the whole team was waking up again while Renji brought them. "What do you mean what we deserve?" asked the group. "Lets just say it's a little payback for what you did to me..." Then Ichigo quickly took all of them to a white room and did the most worst thing imaginable to them.

"Hey Renji I'm feeling like declaring war against Konoha. How about you?" "I'm fine as long as me and Ichigo are the only ones who fight on our side." "Okay sure but when you do tell them who I am and bring back there shinobi in body sacks. Okay?" "Sure." Next, Ichigo just returned with some people with some horrified places. Right after they came in and tried to attack Naruto, but Naruto quickly blobked and hit him with a right uppercut. Right after he hit him he started to say "No one could defeat a Uchiha!" Before he could get up Naruto said "Same as always huh Sasuke or should I say dope? Does that ring any bells Sasgay-chan?" "Wait are you no it can't be no way that dead last could defeat me..." "Well if I am the deadlast what does that make you?" "No way! You are Naruto!!!" "Yep you guessed right and lets call that a little payback for what you did to me all those years ago. Also Renji I don't really feel like destroying Konoha anymore." "Okay Naruto-sama..." "Wait you are Naruto?!?!? said the group. "Yes do I have to answer this again or should I just kill you?" "Wait but there is no way a demo-" Right when he started to say that Naruto was already behind him with a kunai at his throat saying " If you ever say that in my presence again I will kill you and feed you to the 'nine levels of hell'..." "Yes sir..." "Well I guess we got reaquianted so lets bring you back home in a forceful manner..." Before they could reply they felt a sharp pain in their butts and flew all the way to Konoha." Naruto-sama that was a bit unessecary." Renji said. "Well lets consider that as a bonus from Ichigo." "Okay now lets go back to work and go find as many missing nins as you can and bring them back here. You could also pick anyone you like to accompany you. This is going to be a S class mission ok?" "Yes Naruto-sama I will bring my genin team with me." "Okay bye have a nice day."

In Konoha

The group soon found themselves in a hospital with bright lights all around them. Soon Tsunade walked in and said "How did it go? Hhahahahahahaahahah" Tsunade laughed. "Mission accomplished..." Kakashi and the group said before they passed out.

Guys next chappie should be up by next week.  
Also go to my website at See ya plz read and review!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello guys are you awake yet?" asked Tsunade. "Yes we are..." the group said. "So lets get serious, about how strong were they?" "Well we got beaten by a genin..." said Kakashi. "WHAT!?!?!?!?!" said Tsunade. "He did not beat my Sasuke-kun, he just tricked us." said Sakura. "Okay well I think we need to attack this village soon since it may be getting too powerful." said Tsunade. "How can we do that when we got our butts kicked by a genin?" said Kakashi. "Well the answer to that is a combo war..." said Tsunade. "What?!?!? There hasn't been a combo war since like 1000 years ago, also do we really need to combine all the villages to stop that village?" said Kakashi. "Well we kinda have to. Ok guys I want each of you guys to go to each village and say that it is time for a combo war. This will be considered a S-rank mission. You guys will also go in groups of threes. The groups are:

Sasuke, Kakashi, Gai to the sound

Sakura, Ino, Tenten to the sand

Hinata, Neji, Kurenai to the rain

Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino to the rock

Chouji, Asuma, Lee gather anyone with ninja abilities 

"Any complaints?" said Tsunade. "Bu-." Before anyone said anything Tsunade said "I don't care what you say ya maggots. No go and leave by tomorrow morning. Dismissed." Then everybody went to their own home to pack their needs and belongings. But, when they were packing this is going to be a horrible mission...

Darkness Village

"Darkness-sama I heard from our subordnites that Konoha is conducting a combo-war against us." "So be it, I will just fight them with one jutsu and they will be dead probably." "Darkness-sama do you even know what a combo-war is?" "No." Everyone sweatdrops... "Okay then, well it is when every living shinobi besides ours go against our village." "Oh ok then I guess this will be a full fledged war. Also how many shinobi do we have and their ranks?" " Okay well we have:

300 genin

200 chuunin

100 jounin

3 senin

1 kage

"Okay thank you. Now will you call every shinobi in the village to come to the middle of the village?" "Yes darkness-sama."

Middle of Village

"Okay everyone, today Konoha has declared a combo war against us and we are going to have to go all out." Just as he said "combo-war" he heard many gasps from the crowd that gathered there. "Okay I know you guys might be a little worried but we are THE VILLAGE OF THE DARKNESS. WE WILL DEFEAT ALL. NO ONE CAN DEFEAT US. WE ARE THE STRONGEST OF THE SIX HIDDEN VILLAGES WE SHALL DOMINATE!!!!! Then he heard the crowd roar with dominance chanting "WE ARE NUMBER 1! WE ARE NUMBER 1! WE ARE NUMBER 1!" and so on.

Today Naruto thought, is the time for his long awaited revenge against that puny village... 


	5. Chapter 5

Guys im afraid that I have to end this story... PLEASE dont get mad at me, but I think I just rushed it a bit. One of my reviewers sad that. Okay well I'm really sorry but this story is discontinued please forgive me. Also I might make a different story. Ja ne!( 


End file.
